


Straight On Till Morning ...

by KaiserKris



Series: Rise of the Mutants One-Shots [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserKris/pseuds/KaiserKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Jean share intimate moments on his birthday. </p><p>Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight On Till Morning ...

“Best. Concert. Ever.” Scott declared with all the authority of a Presidential State of the Union address as they finally managed to filter out of Madison Square Garden together. Normally Scott was known for being a little grave, but right now, he was grinning like a little boy. 

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jean smiled at him, snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. “I had fun too.” It was one of those things that she wouldn’t have been able to do even a year or so ago. There was no way that she would’ve been able to expose herself to nearly twenty thousand screaming fans and not been massively overwhelmed by their collective thoughts. As it was, she felt a little high, buoyed by the collective excitement. 

 

“That was absolutely  _ incredible. _ ” Scott insisted and suddenly swept her up into an insistent kiss. “Thank you.” He murmured against her lips before kissing her again. Jean gladly kissed him back, looping her arms around his neck, delighted beyond measure at the spontaneous affection from her normally far too restrained boyfriend. She kissed him a third time, deepening the kiss, not caring if people were staring or what. 

 

“Happy birthday, Scott Summers.” Jean finally said as they parted, breathing a little more heavily of the cool night air. She snuggled her head against his chest and held him tightly, his arms wrapping around her waist and keeping her close.  _ I love you.  _

 

“I love you too, Jean.” Scott replied softly as he bent down slightly to kiss the top of her head. 

 

“More than Rush?” Jean looked up at him with a slightly puckish grin.

 

“More than Rush.” Scott affirmed, smiling down at her. “More than the fact that they played the entirety of  _ Moving Pictures  _ and the first side of  _ 2112\.  _ More than that amazing drum solo. More than all that put together.” 

 

“Well then.” Jean laughed. “I feel very loved indeed.” She beamed up at him. Scott was so often so serious, so concerned about the state of the world, so often  _ busy  _ planning things, so often working. It was a rare and amazing pleasure for her to simply see him happy. It made all the legion problems of their life seem to vanish and seem small in comparison. 

 

“Indeed, you should. I mean, Rush, Jean. Rush are the greatest rock band  _ ever. _ ” Another thing that Jean secretly adored about Scott was his incredible, fannish devotion to the things he loved. He couldn’t just like things. He had to learn everything about them, dissect it in minute detail and analyze it from every angle. Jean knew that some people would find that frustrating, but she thought it was just about the most adorable thing in the world. She loved how Scott did nothing by half-measures. 

 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jean grinned and gave him another quick kiss. She preferred softer, sweeter, more melancholy music personally- but she’d have to have been completely deaf not to admit that those three Canadians were, to say the least, astonishingly talented musicians. No doubt that Scott would expound upon it more. 

 

Scott leaned in to kiss her yet another time, but when he pulled back, he seemed almost a little melancholy. “Almost a shame we have to go back.” She knew that it wasn’t so much going home, but the fact that there, they didn’t have the option of forgetting. Forgetting what Erik Lehnsherr had planned. Forgetting the painful dissolution of a family, dysfunctional as it was. Forgetting the increasing tension and violence between mutants and non-mutants. 

 

“Well, actually …” Jean looked up at him and her heart beat a little faster. She’d pondered in her mind whether she should have told him earlier or whether it was better keeping it as a surprise. “We don’t have to go back tonight.” She smiled at him a little nervously. “I booked a hotel.” 

 

“You booked a- oh.” Scott’s mouth formed an almost perfect ‘o’ when he processed that. She could tell that his nervousness was rising quickly. It made her wonder if she’d made some sort of awful mistake- maybe that was an inappropriate thing to keep as a surprise, particularly when they hadn’t yet been together. She’d wanted to, for some time, and she knew he wanted to as well, but things hadn’t quite worked. Whether brainwashed assassins were attacking the school or more personal issues spoiled the mood. 

 

Jean could read something of his thoughts, that dark voice inside of him that was reminding him of his inadequacies, that tried to convince him that she couldn’t really want him. That she felt some sort of obligation. She pulled away just a little, but not too far, and reached out her hand to his face. 

 

_ Scott. I’ve wanted to be with you for a long time. It’s just, this is the first time we’ve really had a chance, to be together, properly.  _

 

_ I know. Me too.  _

 

“You know, if you don’t want to … we don’t have to go. Or we could go and just watch movies and gorge ourselves on room service ice cream sundaes. I don’t want  _ you  _ to feel obligated either.” It was important for her to say that, important for her to get that into the air. She knew that Scott was a person who keenly felt his obligations. She wanted things to be right, at least emotionally, for their first time together. 

 

“Obligated?” Scott shook his head. “Trust me … being with you? Not an obligation. Right now, I’m honestly more just … plain nervous.” He laughed and, indeed, he did sound pretty nervous. “Nervous but thinking … we should get to this hotel. Can we walk it or should we get a cab?” 

 

“I have a better idea.” Jean grinned at him. “Do you trust me, Scott?” 

 

“Of course, I trust you more than anyone in the world-” He stopped for a moment, his brain probably trying to analyze what was behind the huge grin that his girlfriend was giving him.

 

Jean took his hand. “Think happy thoughts.” 

 

“What?” Scott raised his eyebrow- at least she surmised he had, because she couldn’t actually see that too well. But just as he was, they began floating delicately off the ground, higher and higher up.  _ Jean, is this really a great idea? We’re in public …  _

 

_ That clearly isn’t ‘flying is awesome’, Scott.  _ Jean needled him mentally as they took off together, avoiding all the traffic and the busy crowds of pedestrians as they flew through the night sky together. Jean was careful not to go too fast- her control only held well at lower speeds, about as fast as a sprinter could run. She stopped for a moment about halfway and kissed him, excitedly, heatedly, passionately. 

 

He responded, just as deeply, just as hungrily.  _ Flying’s pretty great,  _ Scott admitted when they finally parted, breathlessly. It was clear, though, that his mind was elsewhere, and as they continued on their way, her mind increasingly drifted elsewhere as well. She squeezed his hand tightly as they continued flying through the night sky.  _ Second star on the right and straight on till morning.  _

 

Finally, they reached the site of the hotel and the two of them touched down together, landing gently as a feather- something she was more than a little proud of it. Scott looked up at the hotel and whistled. “Wow. This is … pretty classy.”  _ I think deep down he’ll always be that poor boy at the orphanage. He’s never really internalized that he’s actually super rich and I kind of hope he doesn’t.  _

 

“I mean, if you’d rather, we could go lose our virginities in a roach-infested motel that charges by the hour.” Jean looked up at him, waiting to see his reaction to having the night’s activities really spelled out for the first time. It was one thing to make veiled references to spending the night together and being together, but there was something about actually saying it, putting it out there that both made her more nervous, but also more excited. 

 

“No thanks.” To his credit, Scott Summers didn’t blanch at the rather blunt talk. “... shall we?” His hand took hers and gave it a little bit of a squeeze. He smiled at her, visibly a little nervous, but still, clearly, very much present. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

There was no question that it was a pretty grand place and that they were probably the worst dressed people walking in- it was kind of a given that one didn’t wear their fanciest clothes to a rock concert. It was also more than slightly true that, by far, the fanciest things that Jean was wearing was  _ underneath  _ her sweater and jeans. That particular emerald green set had cost a pretty penny indeed. 

 

Since she’d made the booking, she’d have to go up to the desk, sign in and get the keys to the room, or rather, the keycard, because nobody seemed to believe in actual keys anymore. The receptionist must have sensed something special was up, because she gave Jean a slightly saucy little grin as she wished her a happy stay. Keycards in hand, Jean walked back over to Scott and kissed him. “Ready?” 

 

“Let’s roll.” Scott replied before kissing her again, as if they were reading a tank brigade in Normandy and not about to go up to a room and see each other naked for the first time. She couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him again before taking him by the hand and leading him into the elevator. 

 

“Our room is on the thirty-seventh floor- second from the very top-” Jean didn’t get to finish, because Scott was kissing her again, even before the door closed. 

 

_ Someone’s excited, I see …  _

 

That made two of them, then. Jean returned the kiss forcefully and playfully nudged him against the back wall of the elevator, deepening the kiss as she pressed him up against the wall. His hands reached out, seemingly to wrap around her waist, but instead he flipped their positions with a deft movement, pinning her up against the wall. 

 

All without breaking the kiss. Jean was impressed and more than a little excited by that, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, his own hands sliding just underneath her sweater to rest on bare flesh- sending a shiver up her spine that seemed far too intense for what was actually happening.  _  I didn’t know you had a thing for elevators, Scott.  _

_ I don’t. More of a thing for you, really.  _ Scott’s lips trailed along her jaw and down her neck and she moaned softly as his lips found her pulse. She tilted her head upwards to give him better access, her hands moving up to run through his hair, softly moaning again as his lips brushed another particularly sensitive spot, just above her collarbone. 

 

_ God, Scott.  _ As wonderful as his lips felt against her throat, though, she needed to kiss him again and when she did, there was nothing tentative about it, passionate, hungry and  _ needy,  _ exploring each other’s mouths, blurring the boundaries between their bodies that soon enough, Jean hoped to erase. She tried to open her mind at the same time, to feel what he felt and let him feel what she felt, body and mind and soul. 

 

Somewhere around the twentieth floor, they heard the ding of the elevator door about to open and had to scramble to make themselves look something like presentable as an older gentleman was waiting at the door. There’d be no mistaking their panting breaths, though, or the fact that they were still half a tangle. However, he simply gave them an easy smile and waited for the door to close, clearly content to wait for the next elevator instead. 

 

“Considerate fellow.” Scott laughed, but the truth of the matter was, that the immediate moment had dissipated somewhat. Jean wasn’t too upset about that, though, there’d hopefully be several more to follow. She rested her head against his chest, unable not to laugh. Even though they’d just been interrupted, she couldn’t help but feel real delight. Her fingers laced through his and they held each other quietly until they reached the top floor. 

 

It wasn’t long before the elevator chimed out again and they were on their floor- Jean’s heart was already hammering from the elevator and reaching their destination wasn’t going to change any. She kept hold of Scott’s hand and practically dragged him through the hallway, unable to simply walk, wanting to run, wanting to fly. And Scott for his part was laughing and keeping up with her. 

 

They reached the door and Scott kissed her against it and Jean wondered if they were going to end up making out against the door like they had in the elevator, but instead, he deftly swept out of the keycards out of her hand and swept it, opening the door. With his free hand, he turned the doorknob and in they went. Again, all of that without even breaking the deep, passionate kiss. Jean was honestly impressed by that little feat. 

 

“You sure you haven’t done this before, Scott?” Jean asked, breathing heavily from their most recent passionate kiss. 

 

“Lots of practice in the Danger Room.” Scott deadpanned before they both got a real look at the room. 

 

It was  _ perfect.  _ The room was beautiful, immaculately clean and full of classic little touches, the whole thing lit by soft candlelight. Jean hadn’t been able to get a bottle of proper champagne, being less than 21, but if they were so inclined, they could pretend with a bottle of sparkling cider, placed in a bucket filled with ice as if it were the real thing. There were also an array of delicious-looking chocolates and a neatly wrapped care package that Jean knew was filled with all manner of sexy and useful things- she didn’t know if they’d get to the chocolate body paint, but the massage oil might certainly come in handy and the condoms and lubricant were, well, necessities, really. 

 

“Wow. This place is amazing.” Scott whistled for a moment, taking it all in. “So … that is a mighty big bed.” He laughed a little nervously. “It’s just for the two of us, right?” 

 

“Just the two of us, I promise.” Jean laughed softly and then crossed the small distance between them and kissed him again. “A little snack first?” 

 

“Snacks later.” Scott suggested. “We’ll probably need to refuel.” He kissed her again. “How about we make ourselves a little more comfortable first?” 

 

“I can do that.” Jean smiled softly and kissed him again. “I’m going to go and get myself comfortable.” Another kiss, this one a little longer. “I want to surprise you. I bought a few things with tonight in mind. And if you’re in anything except  _ maybe  _ underwear when I get back, I’m going to be very disappointed.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Scott smiled and kissed her again. “I love you, Jean.” 

 

“I love you too, Scott.” Jean grinned at him and gave him another kiss before she left to go into the bathroom, her hips swaying as she walked. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
